Close to Midnight
by anonymousreader07
Summary: 50 sentances dedicated to an adorable blonde airhead and TDI's manipulitive gameshow-host. Chris/Lindsay


Close to Midnight

For my second story here's my attempt at one of those 50 sentances thingys that I've read so much about; and to all the writers who have done this b4 me you're right these 50 themed sentence stories are fun! I'll have to do another soon! Anyway I love the cartoon Total Drama Island and I especially love tdi fanfiction mainly because there's so many diffrent pairings you can screw with and this pairing here (though it may be a little OC, Im not sure) was pure gold.=] Of course its a nonexistant pairing only one aurthor wrote about it and truth be told I wouldn't have even thought about it if it werent 4 her. Now I'm completly in love with this pairing and lets face it folks, there are some_ much_ stranger pairings out there! So with nothing more to say, Kitty-Euphoria for getting me hooked to this couple this one is for you. Takes place during and a little after TDI.

Enjoy!

**1. Hair.**

"Feel," She challenges with a positive smile as she leans in close, he reaches out an unsure hand and scowls; her hair really_ does_ feel better than his.

**2. Text.**

He smiles easily and smoothly talks to the other guests at the swanky award shows he attends, but his smile is never more instant than when he gets a random smiley face text message from a certain blonde.

**3. Proud.**

He has never been more proud of her than the moment she finally told of Heather.

**4. Suspicious. **

Chef asks him not for the first time where it is he sneaks of too late at night, but he always answers the same in a nonchalant tone "Ah, you know. Out."

**5. Secret.**

She complained that he knew so much about her and all the other campers but all they had to go on him was what they saw on TV and read in tabloids, so heaving an exasperated sigh he leaned in close and whispered something about himself only those closest to him knew.

**6. Jealousy.**

He just had a bad headache, which was the reason for his bad mood, it had absolutely nothing to do with Lindsay's rant about her crush on Tylor after her latest visit to the confession booth.

**7. Sisters.**

When her sister asks, "What was Chris McClane like?" Lindsay says "Oh, he was nice." But her sister noticed the light blush on her face and the pitch in her voice, big sisters notice things like that.

**8. TV.**

Through TV she caught him on every Award show he attended, every game show he hosted, and any special guest star appearances he did but she found it much better to have him with her live and in person.

**9. Tease.**

He knows she knows he's watching the monitors as she sits in her new bikini applying sun tan lotion agonizingly slow with a coy smile in place, her eyes settling to long on the camera confirms it.

**10. Confusion.**

She's blushing to her roots as they sit there staring at each other incredulously but both are confused; exactly _who_ kissed _who_?

**11. Surprise.**

"Kyle!" she cries as she happily enwraps him in a vice grip hug, so ecstatic she doesn't even notice him rolling his eyes.

**12. Promise.**

He told her that Hollywood changes people, but she promised she would never change.

**13. Better.**

Chris smirks at the now flushed girl, "Well?" he asks his voice husky, Lindsay is confused; why is he so much better at this than Tylor!?

**14. Age.**

'Why couldn't she have been eighteen!?' He thinks as he takes yet _another_ cold shower.

**15. Fake.**

"I'm fine Heather didn't mean anything by it." She says before she smiles reassuringly; Chris decides then that he doesn't like her smiles when their fake.

**16. Spicy.**

"Oh!" She bits her lip to keep from laughing, feeling her face warm up as her eyes quickly scan the love note to LeShawna, "See," said Chris with a know it all smirk "I told you it was hot!"

**17. Late.**

Sometimes he's too busy with the producers and the interns, sometimes she gets held up by Heather or the other campers but no matter how late they always sneak out to find one waiting on the other.

**18. Missed.**

She wonders, now that the shows over, If he misses her as he goes back to his glamorous Hollywood life.

**19. Missed(2).**

He wonders, now that the shows over, If she misses him as she goes back to her normal high school life.

**20. Meetings.**

She noticed the hosts eyes slowly roam her body before turning to the cameras with a smirk "Not too shabby."

**21. Touch.**

He tensed against the unfamiliar hug, they usually weren't so…gentle and sweet, he didn't know what to make of it.

**22. Game.**

When he first visits her at Playa des losers he thinks she may be upset for the unexpected twist that got her kicked of the show, but she only shrugs before smiling and saying "It's only a game."

**23. Strength.**

She's lucky he holds her so securely when they kiss because when he uses his tongue like that and trails a finger slowly down her spine she doesn't think she has the strength to stand on her own.

**24. Fade. **

Her friends think that her new obsession with the TV star Chris McClane is just a little crush that developed over the summer when she was on the show and with time it will fade.

**25. Contest.**

"A tanning contest?" she nodded excitedly "Whoever doesn't get a perfect tan in a certain amount of time gets eliminated!" He raises a brow "Yeah, I'm not running that one by the producers, because I kinda_ like_ my job."

**26. Dreams.**

"You were moaning in your sleep," Says Beth with a sly smile "I bet you were dreaming about Tylor!" she gushes Lindsay feels her face heat up, 'If only!'

**27. Innocent.**

She backs away from him a small smile on her lips and an adorable blush on her cheeks, he blinks it had been so chaste, and innocent; it's at this moment he knows he's in trouble.

**28. Careful.**

She always gets so easily lost in their kisses, so between the moaning and the groping and the desperation, he had to be careful not to get lost too lest he end up doing something he regret.

**29. Hide.**

She smiles to herself as she peeks from behind the tree knowing he will never find her, but gasps to feel strong arms wrap around her waist and his voice close to her ear "Wow, you really _do_ suck at hide and seek."

**30. Bye.**

After Owens party when it was time for everyone to head home both found it rather difficult to say goodbye.

**31. Notebook.**

"Lindsay!" cries the girl as she runs down the hall to catch up with the blond "You left your notebook in class." "Thanks!" she says smiling graciously "No problem, by the way I took a look inside; hope you don't mind Mrs. Lindsay McClane."

**32. Magazine.**

"Dude, don't you have work to do!?" Chris snaps at the intern effectively snatching Lindsay's cover page magazine from the young man's grasp.

**33. Agreed.**

"Where are you coming from this late at night?" both girls are slightly out of breath with slight blushes on their faces "I could ask you the same thing." Gwen bits her lip and looks away as her already light blush deepens "This meeting never happened, agreed?" "Agreed."

**34. Burn.**

She had to keep seeing Tylor to keep up appearances but whenever he touched her she found that his hands didn't leave that burning sensation she was so familiar with when with Chris.

**35. Tired.**

"You ok Lindsay?" "I'm fine DJ just a little tired." "Well you're in luck apparently Chris is out of it to so today's challenge has been moved to tomorrow." A ghost of a smile graced Lindsay's lips.

**36. Absence.**

"I think he went to Playa des losers again." Said the intern uncaringly "Really," says Chef as he rubs his chin thoughtfully "He's been visiting there a lot lately…ever since blondie left."

**37. Pleasure. **

She blinked in confusion "But I thought boys liked it when girls did stuff like that?" Chris scowled holding tightly onto the hand, which had just a moment ago, been wandering towards dangerous territory "We do but you can't just…What are you trying to get me thrown into jail!?"

**38. Protect.**

There was a dark side to Hollywood, a side that he would personally make sure she would never see.

**39. Star.**

"See right there, that's the North Star! You know how I know, cause it's the brightest star!" He noticed that her eyes shined just as bright whenever she talked excitedly about anything.

**40. Taste.**

When she asks him what his favorite flavor is he, without really thinking about it, replies 'Strawberry.' She smiles stretching her freshly applied strawberry lip gloss.

**41. Vain.**

After his ongoing rant about how his hair wasn't just perfect in last week's episode Lindsay says "Oh my god Chris, you're so vain!" All the while sprucing herself in a handheld mirror.

**42. Lust.**

He broke away from the increasingly heated kiss, watching as her eyes glaze over with both disappointment and lust; eyes, he was sure, which reflected his own.

**43. Phone.**

Even after Total Drama Island Lindsay was happy to find that their late night talks didn't end; the phone served as a comfortable life line for when she just needed to hear his voice.

**44. Anger.**

"It wasn't funny Chris! That had to be the most horrific, cruelest, agonizing challenge you've come up with so far! I nearly died!" "What are you talking about all you had to do was where a bad wig all day!" "Exactly!"

**45. Gone.**

He had tried to stop whatever him and Lindsay were getting into, really he had, but he found it was impossible; he was already too far gone.

**46. Hands.**

He watched her warily as she happily traced her finger over the worn lines etched in his palm to used to her simple fascinations to question them.

**47. Fear.**

All the campers feared the mischievous smirk Chris got whenever he was about to tell them of the days challenge but Lindsay couldn't help but think it was kinda sexy.

**48. Stop.**

"It's getting late…we should really stop." Lindsay said breathlessly tilting her head up allowing Chris to place kisses along her neck, "Yeah we should…" he mumbled against the soft skin; both found that was easier said than done.

**49. Ugly.**

She hadn't had a decent facial scrub in forever, she had horrible razor stubs on her legs, she hadn't had a proper shower in ages and complained she felt completely ugly because of this but Chris didn't see it; it must have been a chick thing.

**50. Goodnight.**

Dark brown met light blue in a gentle gaze as midnight drew near; "Goodnight Chris." She whispered as they made ready to part ways, "Goodnight Lindsay." He whispered back.

~Fin~

Yeah I'm not so sure if they were OC or not so please review and let me know how it was.

Peace)-AR


End file.
